User blog:Okaminarutofan999/A Whole Year
It's almost hard to believe that it's really been a whole year since we got together. So much has happened this year, both good and bad, but we were always there for each other during the bad times. You were always my shoulder to cry on, and I always tried to be yours. It's still almost unbelievable that we would have never met in almost any other situation. With the chances of us meeting being so slim, and with all of these signs and coincidences, I think it is safe to assume that we were always meant to be. Fate wanted us to be together, and it finally lead us to one another. I feel as if this may be why none of my other past relationships worked out. They all ended tragically, and while I always thought this was because it was my fate to never find the right one for me, and to always be alone, I now think of it as fate itself telling me "No, this is not the right person for you, wait." And while I never really understood why those tragedies happened, I think I do now. You're the longest lasting relationship I've ever had, and this is proof enough for me that fate itself knew that we belonged together. I believe that we were made for each other. Our different personalities fit so well together, they act in harmony instead of clashing. While we do have our occasional disagreements, this is something that no relationship is without. And in my opinion, those disagreements only drove us closer as we resolved whatever issue we faced together. We grew as people, and became even more inseparable as time passed. I will never forget any of the moments that we've shared. They are my most precious memories, and I treasure all of them. I still remember my first day on the Scarf Heroes chat, after clicking that link... I remember your cheerful welcome. You were a huge part in my decision to stay with how nice you always were to me and every other user. You were always willing to help others, even if you didn't think you could be much help. I remember a few moments that brought us closer.. I remember those first few calls we did before we became a couple, as you drew funny drawings, and I showed you funny images and videos. We laughed so much, and I was the happiest that I had been in a while. I was going through rough times then, but those few nights really helped me emotionally. To be honest, I didn't want that first call between us to end. I wanted to continue talking with you, as I really enjoyed your company. After that first call, my feelings for you started to grow, and so did my urge to talk to you. I know that I was in another relationship at the time with Joob, but our relationship just never felt real. I knew that he was just using me, but I couldn't just end the relationship. During those times, I was so conflicted. I was in a relationship with someone who I did used to like, but over time those feelings began to dwindle. And then there was you, who I once just thought of as a very kind person and friend, and then just suddenly started to have feelings for. The feelings came out of nowhere, and it shocked me. I didn't know how to handle these feelings, but after I finally had enough of Joob, I knew that there was only one person who was right for me. And that person was you. I remember how I was once crying over how scared I was to start high-school, and you offered to listen to my problems and give some advice, which I was very thankful for, since no one else was willing to listen to me. You stood by my side and defended me when no one else cared or was too scared to do so, and I always thought of you as just a huge beacon of light shining down into the darkness that is my mind, rescuing me from my dark thoughts that would otherwise take over. You always stayed with me, and never gave up on me, even with all those times that I was suicidal and just wanted to end myself. You never lost faith in me, and were always willing to help me, no matter what... And I will always be grateful for that. Without you by my side, I would have definitely given in to those dark thoughts and would have ended up giving up on life, and I definitely wouldn't be here at this very moment. You saved me. You saved me so many times. You help me fend off the darkness that is my mind, and I am always grateful to you, even if I don't show it all the time. I know that I am a blunt person. I know that my jokes may seem a bit harsh sometimes.. But I truly love you, with all of my heart and soul. I have never cared or loved anyone as much as I do with you, and this will never change. From the day I confessed, from the days of the Wiki drama, to my time at the hospital, and to now... My love for you has not dwindled. In fact, it does nothing but grow. Nothing could make my love for you dwindle, it's just so immense and strong. You're always the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last thing I think about at night when I fall asleep. You constantly cross my mind when you're not around, and even when you are I still think about you. I've had so many dreams of when we finally meet... And all the fun times we could have together, and finally getting married... The thought of us marrying each other always brings a smile to my face, and I truly can't wait until that day comes.. Even on my worst days, you make handling the tragedies possible, you make everything bearable. Just being around you calms me down and helps me, just hearing your voice soothes my mind, which is why I love our calls, even if it's a dead call. With all of these good moments, and with all the bad moments that we've gotten through together in just a year... There is nothing else that this could all mean. We were destined to be. We always were. It's not even a joke to say that we are the best couple.. Because we are. There's no doubt about it. While all the couples we see are false or barely standing, our relationship has now lasted a year, and it is still going strong. I still have the screenshots from the day that I confessed, and the day that we finally officially became a couple... Maxi... I love you so much. More than anything and everything. Your are my beacon of light. You are my savior. You are my everything. Thank you for all that you've done for me... Here's to more years to come.. <3 Category:Blog posts